Two of Cups
by OnyxDispair
Summary: It's LinkZelda. Get in and read it. It has escalated from what I had originally planned, But it is still very good! Get in and read it! edit: I'M BACK! Last chapter will be up shortly!
1. Link Returns

**A/N: So I decided to write a LoZ fanfic with an actual PLOT!! Don't expect this one to be updated as often as my other LoZ one, but I'll do my best to get it updated every day.**

**This Fanfiction was not my idea. Blame Tyler. It's his fault. Review me if you want to blame him and I'll pass it on. **

**Disclaimer: No ownage of LoZ for me. I only own Maurus.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was midnight, and all was silent in Hyrule Castle. A lone figure, clad in a sapphire blue hooded robe slid from shadow to shadow, looking around warily as it slunk out of the castle. It left the castle, running across the lawns and dodging guards. The figure jumped off the small cliff that led to the path leading to the market place. From here on, the path would be easy.

The figure prowled down a dark alley until it came to a run-down old door. It entered, closing and locking the door after it. Then it slipped its hood off.

"I was wondering when you would come, princess," A decidedly masculine voice spoke from the corner. "I was about to give up!"

"So sorry I'm late, Maurus. I had to avoid all the guards, and father insisted that I stay after dinner to view possible suitors," Zelda rolled her eyes as she took off her cape and gloves. "Let's get this over with," She said, sitting in the chair across from Maurus.

There was a snap as Maurus' tarot cards were shuffled. When they were shuffled, he split the deck into four smaller decks and took the top card from each deck. All the cards were blank, only the blind who had the Second Sight could see them. He felt the first card, his blank eyes staring straight ahead.

"Ahh, Two of cups. Symbolizing Love, Healing, The Meeting of Hearts and Reconciliation." He felt the second card. "Ten of cups. Happiness, Love and Fulfillment." He felt the third card. "The Lady. Fertility, Abundance, Passion, Creativity, Sensuality, Nurturing, Motherhood, Beauty, Happiness and Healing. I'm no expert, but I'd say that you should expect to be falling in love soon!" Zelda blushed at this comment and looked at her hands. Maurus shuffled his hand over the last card. He broke into a grin. "Ah, lassie, it's been a long time since I saw this card. The Lovers. Love, Fulfillment, Union, Choice and Surrender. Tell me, love, are you getting married soon?"

Zelda looked up. "My father wants me to, but I don't much like any of the sutors,"

Maurus put the cards back in the deck, shuffled them again, and pulled the top card out of the deck. "Prince of cups. Idealistic, Empathetic and Romantic," He said. "Remind you of anyone?"

"No, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless Link comes back," Zelda sighed. "I miss him so much. I'll bet he doesn't even remember me!" She bit back a sob, tears streaming down her face. Maurus patted her hand.

"There, there, Lassie. He would have to be a fool not to think of you. Don't you worry your pretty head about it. You'll get a good man, even if it isn't this Link fellow." Zelda gave him a watery smile.

"I should probably go now. Thank you for everything," Zelda got up and put her cloak and gloves back on.

"Come back and visit soon," Maurus called after her. He shook his head, chuckling. "That girl would go through The Fires and back for that boy..." He got up and searched for his crystal ball. "It would be a shame to let her suffer like that...Ah, there you are, old girl! Ready for another spell?" He put the crystal ball on the table and lit candles. He was ready...

Link rode through the forest, barely staying awake. He and Epona were almost ready to give up and go back, when he felt something. It brushed through his body and immediately he was alert. Epona's head went up, too and she spun around and started galloping. They didn't know where they were going, but wherever it was, they needed to get there quickly. They rode for days, breaking the gallop only for water and food. Within a week, they were in Hyrule again. Then Epona tripped, throwing Link off. He hit his head on a rock and went out like a light.

When he came to, he was lying next to Zora's River. He got up and shook his head, then looked around. He spotted the castle, and started trotting towards it. He entered Hyrule market, and something compelled him to go into the back alleys. He kept walking, as if in a trance, until he got to a run-down old building. He opened the door and entered, locking it behind him.

It was a dimly-lit room, with a small table and a chair set on the opposite wall to the door. The crystal ball on the table flashed red for a moment, then went dark.

"Well, Link. What do you have to say for yourself?" A decidedly masculine voice asked from the shadows.

"What? Where am I? Who are you?" Link grabbed for his sword and shield.

"You're in my home. I would appreciate it if you didn't kill me or break any of my items. As for who I am, that's not important. What is important is the fact that you abandoned your lady-love. What do you have to say about that?" Maurus asked, sitting in the shadows.

"Lady-love? Who..?" Realization dawned on Link. "Zelda? But we're not--"

"Now he's catching on!" Maurus interrupted. "You may say that you aren't in love, but the truth is, when you left, Zelda never really recovered. She's mourning you even now."

"Mourning? But I'm not--"

"Dead? You are to her! She loved you from the first moment she saw you when you met in the garden!"

"But we were just children!" Link protested. "And how was I supposed to know that she loved me?! She never said anything!"

"Of course she didn't!" Maurus crowed. "She didn't want to burden you!"

"Burden me? How would she--"

"You're not very bright, are you?"

"Wha--"

"Either you can't see it, or you don't want to! You faced all the monsters Ganondorf could throw at you, but you can't face your feelings! When are you going to be a man?"

"But...Huh?"

Maurus sighed. "Zelda loves you. If you don't act quickly, she's going to be married off to some prissy, well-to-do bastard and be miserable for the rest of her natural life, which won't be long after her marriage." Maurus hummed as he consulted the Futures about what would happen if Link didn't go to Zelda. "She'll die in childbirth. Neither she nor the child will survive. And the Lord she was married too will grieve for a day and then find himself a new bride. Do you want that fate for her?"

"No, but--"

"Only but allowed is the one that's attached to you," Said Maurus coolly, then tossed Link a potion. "Drink that, it will change your appearance for one day. When it wears off, come back here and I'll give you more,"

"No! I'm not...going...to..." Link trailed off as Maurus came out of the shadows and glared in Link's general direction with his blank eyes. "Drinking the potion, yes I am..." Link drank it. Then, his body started tingling. Then it felt as though he was being torn apart. He started screaming. Then he blacked out.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: How did you like that? I'll probably update again either later today or on Friday. Flame me, praise me, give me shameless ego strokings...all of them help me write! Free Triforce cookies to everyone who reviews!  
**


	2. Amon

**A/N: So I was looking at my stats after watching Stargate SG1 and was positively THRILLED at how many people read it. So I decided to update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Zelda heir to the throne**

**Disclaimer: Don't own LoZ, just Maurus and Amon and Edgar.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Link came to, he was lying in a bed. He sat up quickly and then clutched his head in pain. There was a mirror across from the bed, and he caught a glimpse of himself in it. If he had been drinking anything, he would have spewed it all over the mirror.

He had longer, black hair, tied back in a ponytail with some bangs hanging in his eyes, which were now a forest green color, flecked with gold. He was a bit less muscular than before, but his legs were really muscular. He had really nice hands and ankles. Overall, he looked HOT.

Maurus tottered into the room. "Well? How do you like it?" He sounded overly pleased with himself.

"It's pretty cool...do you have any different clothes? I think that Zelda might realize it's me if I waltzed in there wearing my tunic,"

A wad of clothes whapped him in the face. It was a pair of black leather breeches and a tight black shirt, with a silver pentacle embroidered on the front. Link put them on and looked around for shoes. He found a pair of black boots and tugged them on. Then he was ready.

He sauntered out of Maurus' house, thanking him profusely, and heading toward the palace. He longed to take the route that he had all those years ago, but he knew that he would ruin his pants if he did so. So he informed the guard that he was here to ask for Princess Zelda's hand in marriage.

He entered the throne room and fell into a deep bow. "Your Majesties," He said politely to the King and Princess. The king motioned him to get up and come closer, and he obeyed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zelda decided that there was something familiar about her new suitor. He reminded her of...Link. But that couldn't be so. He was so different. And besides, his name was Amon. Still...It seemed as though Link would never return to her. Two could play that game. She decided that from then on, she would put all thoughts of Link out of her head and throw all of her attention at Amon, so when he asked if she would like to walk around the castle gardens, she didn't refuse.

She sat on a bench, waiting for Amon to join her. Her thoughts started to stray to Link, but she took them elsewhere. She would think of something safe. She would concentrate up on that window. Yes. Windows are harmless. She stared at the glass. '_I'm not gonna think about him...not...gonna...think._...' Her will broke like a crystal vase dropped from a second story window and she broke down crying.

"Princess?" Amon's voice washed over her like a tidal wave. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." Zelda wiped away her tears and sniffled.

"If it's nothing," He murmured in her ear. "Why are you crying over it?"

"It's just...This guy I used to know...His name was Link, and I had the biggest crush on him. But he just ignored me...and now I can't stop thinking about him...but I don't want to anymore."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

These words stung Link. He felt a twinge of guilt as he put both arms around the sobbing girl as she cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and made soothing noises as he rested his chin on top of her head. He pulled away slightly and cupped Zelda's face in his hands. "And if Link were to come back?" He inquired.

"If he came back...? I don't know...He's caused me so much heartache...I'm not sure I could ever forgive him," These words stung Link even more. "I really wish he would though..." She smiled ruefully. "The one night I came close to telling him how much I loved him, he was leaving. He gave me a hug and then rode away without looking back..." Tears were streaming down her face again. Link pulled her back into the warmth of his arms and stayed with her.

'_Oh, goddesses, Zelda. I loved you too. I still do. I thought you wanted to live the Royal life...not a life like mine..._' Link thought. Then he started humming a song that he remembered that his mother used to sing to him, though he had long since forgotten the words. Soon, Zelda had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Link shifted to the end of the bench and put her legs up on the bench and her head in his lap, stroking her hair and looking down on her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Link grinned down at her from a tree. "Come on up, Zelda! You have to see this!" He crowed excitedly. Then, he turned and scrambled up the tree._

_Zelda tried to follow, but her dress got caught on a twig, and as she tried to free herself from it, she lost her footing and slipped out of the tree. She waited to hit the ground, but she never did. She was falling, falling through darkness, Link's face still smiling down at her. Then someone caught her._

_"Now princess, you should know better than to judge on looks alone!" It was...Amon? He held her in his arms and stared into her eyes. His green eyes turned blue and his black hair turned flaxen. Then he put her down and started walking away._

_"Wait!" She called after him. But it was too late...he was gone._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo _

Zelda jolted out of her dream and looked blearily around for Amon. He was gone. The sky was getting light, so she decided to wait out on the bench for the sunrise.

Link crouched on the pillar near Zelda. The potion had worn off and he had to leave fast. But seeing her had felt so good. Like curling up by a fire with a blanket and a cup of warm soup. He sighed, then left the castle grounds to get some more potion from Maurus.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amon returned to the castle later that day. Zelda felt as though she hadn't seen him in weeks. She had already spoken to her father about Amon, but he had his heart set on her marrying the prince of Terminia, Prince Edgar. Edgar was nice enough in the looks department, but he was cold and had no feelings for her. Zelda knew that as soon as she produced him suitable heirs, he would toss her aside and never touch her again.

But Amon...She knew that he would never do that to her. She felt as though she knew him. And as they sat out on the bench that they cuddled on last night, she knew that she had to marry him.

As Zelda sat in deep thoughts about such things, Amon had procured a white rose and tucked it behind her ear, brushing her cheek as he did so. Zelda looked at him shyly and shifted a bit closer to him, leaning her head on her shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and put his head on top of hers. They closed their eyes and fell into a light doze. As Zelda's head swam with thoughts of marriage, Link's was filled with plans for the next day. He would take her down to Lake Hylia...they could go swimming like they used to...they would get married and live happily ever after...

The king peered out of his window at the young couple disprovingly. He didn't like this Amon fellow. He smelled of trouble and he didn't seem to be of royal blood. He would much rather have his daughter marry Edgar.

The day came and went, and the next day, Amon proposed going down to Lake Hylia for a while. Zelda was ok with it, and they set out through the Market. When they were outside the market, Amon gave a whistle and Epona, under the spell of the potion, galloped up. She was black with a white star on her forehead. Link helped Zelda up and they went off to Lake Hylia.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Lake Hylia, Link and Zelda ran over to the small island and onto the warp point, where they collapsed, panting. When they had caught their breaths, Link scooted over to Zelda and looked into her eyes intently. Zelda looked back just as intently. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips were almost touching. Zelda took the initiative and closed off the space.

'_What about Link?!?_' A small annoying voice nagged at her in the back of her mind.

'_Link who?_' She responded to it coolly, and lost herself in the kiss.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: AW! Aren't they cute?! throws triforce cookies to all her readers Enjoy, loves!**

**It was SO hard for me to write that crying scene. I almost cried myself. I hope you like it!  
**


	3. Learning and Loving

**A/N: Holy jeeze, people! Three updates in one day! This is for my 111th reader! Bless you, love!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maurus, Amon and Edgar. I just play with the others occasionally.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They deepened the kiss and Zelda was very thankful she wasn't standing. Her hands were tangled in his hair. One of his hands was on the back of her neck, holding her into the kiss, and the other one was on her lower back. The snogging couple hardly noticed as the sun started setting over the waters of Lake Hylia. When Link noticed this, he swore inwardly at himself for being so foolish as to forget about the time.

The princess and her lover bolted to Epona as fast as they could and then they were off at a gallop. They got to the market in a matter of minutes, but Link could feel the effects of the potion wearing off quickly.

Amon kissed Zelda goodbye at the gate. "Wait!" Amon turned and tried to keep from changing back into Link. "Are you going to come back tomorrow?" She asked.

"I shall, princess!" He said, and disappeared into the shadows. And not a minute too soon! As soon as he ducked into the shadows, he lost control and turned back into himself. The pain of changing was only for the first time he changed, and that was very pleasant for him. He trotted back to Maurus' house, where he was staying, feeling proud of himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Link, you must be careful of this Edgar fellow. My cards say that he is nothing but trouble!" Maurus had been up early consulting with the Futures. "The Futures say that if you continue courting Zelda in such a foolhardy way, that he will discover your secret, Zelda will be furious and will marry Edgar, resulting in--"

"I KNOW!" Link yelled. He would not allow Zelda to die in such a way. "So what do the Futures say I should do?"

"They say that you should start dropping hints about you being Link. Small things. She's a clever girl, she'll put two and two together eventually," Maurus explained calmly.

"Hints. I can do that," Amon stepped out of Link's room. "Later Maurus, I've got a princess to woo!" And he left.

"Three...two...one."

Link walked back in, looking very embarrassed. "I forgot my pants," He said, going to put on said garments.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Amon slunk into the throne room, and Zelda could barely contain her joy. They went out and sat on their bench in the gardens.

"So how come you're so mysterious all the time?" Zelda asked, cocking her head to one side.

"What do you mean by that?" Link asked, smiling at her display of curiosity.

"The hair, the clothes, meant to blend in to the shadows...not to mention the way that you slipped into the shadows last night..." She said.

"Now, princess! You should know better than to judge a person on looks alone!" He poked her gently in the side.

Zelda looked confused for a moment. Then she remembered her dream. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at Link in shock.

'_Crap. I said something stupid!_' Link thought.

"L...Link?" Zelda asked suspiciously.

'_CRAP! She knows!_' Link grinned nervously. "Hey, princess," He gave her a sheepish smile.

Zelda smacked him and stood up. "How dare you," She said through clenched teeth, glaring daggers at him. "How DARE you! When are you going to stop your stupid little mind games and GROW UP!?" She turned on her heel and tried to walk off, but Link stopped her. "Let me go," She said slowly.

"No, Zelda. You want to know why? I loved you too! I didn't know that you liked me back otherwise I would have never left! Do you know how much it hurt to leave you?! The reason I didn't look back when I left was because I didn't want you to see the effect that abandoning you had on me. I was crying then. I cried halfway through the forest because of YOU!" He looked desprately into her eyes. "I still love you...I never stopped thinking of you. All the times that I nearly died, I wasn't afraid of dying...no, I was afraid that I would never be able to see you again...to touch you," He ran his hand down her arm. "To see you laugh again, to hold you...All I wanted was to see you again. It was the thought of you that kept me alive most nights! Sometimes I just wondered why I didn't just end it then and there, and I thought of you, and...I remembered. And there you go, smashing everything that has kept me alive for so long..." Link looked down and let her go.

Zelda was tearing up throughout Link's rant, and she remembered all the times that she wanted to die, because she thought she couldn't live without him. She could live without him...she just didn't want to. She swore that nothing would ever come between them again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From a high-up window, Edgar watched this with distaste. He was making arrangements to wed Zelda and she was fooling around with this...brat?! He wouldn't stand for it. Zelda would be his, or there'd be hell to pay.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!!! Sorry to leave you at a cliffie, but I'm super tired and it's nearly one in the morning...See you tomorrow, lovies!**


	4. Edgar

**A/N: You guys are so sweet! I really appreciate you taking time out of your lives and using it to read my work, so I'm gonna be updating a TON! Just probably not today. Because today is Turkey Day, I have to help cook and be with family, so don't expect five jillion updates.**

**This chapter is dedicated to penguinolatino**

**Disclaimer: I only own Maurus, Amon, and Edgar. And I own Raianala.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Your majesty, Princess Zelda's affections toward me are waning! You said that she would be mine. Why haven't you followed through, yet? Must I remind you that father's armies are bigger than yours?" Edgar fumed at the king.

"That may be so," The king said dangerously. "But you aren't in Terminia, you're in Hyrule. If you were to have your armies launch an attack on Hyrule, you would be dead before they got here,"

"But you said!" Edgar whined.

"I said, but I am starting to think that you and Zelda would not be a good match. Perhaps you should go to Raianala and see if you can have THAT princess!"

Edgar though it wise to shut up.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and Zelda sat panting after a heated snog session that lasted almost 6 minutes. '_I was so stupid to not realize that she loved me..._' he thought as his mind came down from the happy place that it always went when he and Zelda kissed.

Zelda looked over at Link. He was staring at nothing in particular and had a goofy grin on his face. She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and they sat like that until the sun went down, kissing occasionally, but mainly enjoying each others company.

Link got up and bowed to Zelda. "I shall have to take my leave now, milady," He started to walk off.

"Wait!" Link turned to look at Zelda. "Can't I just see you again? Your real face?" Link smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I'm sorry princess, but that would probably alert the guards that I am not Amon, but Link, and then your father would find out. I can't allow that to happen," He sauntered off, back to Maurus' house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Father?" Zelda trotted into the throne room, looking for her father. He was sitting on his throne, so Zelda walked up to him and sat on her throne. "Daddy? Tomorrow, I'll be ready to choose my husband,"

The king looked down on her fondly but sadly. "That's good to hear, my dearest. I'll alert the Hight Preistess and Priest. Prince Edgar has requested your presance in his chambers, it would be a very wise idea to go and visit him," The king said.

Zelda stood up. "Okay, daddy!" She left the throne room, joyful at the thought of being able to marry Link. She quickly arrived at the door to Edgar's chambers. She knocked gently.

"Come in," Edgar stood right next to the door. The door opened and princess Zelda walked in.

"Prince Edgar? Where are you?" She heard a noise behind her. She whirled around to see Edgar leaning on the door, inspecting his nails coolly. The Triforce of Wisdom pulsed in her hand, and the alarm bells in her head went off. Whatever he was going to do, it wasn't going to be pleasant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maurus!! Zelda knows! She...we..." Link sighed and stopped babbling. "Thank you, sir,"

Maurus chuckled at him. "It was my pleasure," He said. He was getting very attached to the couple he had very nearly forced together. The crystal ball on the table emitted a high-pitched shriek, and Maurus trotted over to it and touched it. His face turned dark. "My boy, get back to the castle right now! The princess is in danger," He looked up. "If you don't act now, it will be to late," Link didn't need to be told twice, and he fled out the door as if The Goddesses themselves were on his heels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No!" Zelda screamed as Edgar pinned her to the bed, attempting to kiss her. She flailed about, trying to injure him enough to deter him from touching her. So far, it wasn't working. Then she got an idea. She stopped flailing long enough for Edgar to get closer to her, and she slammed her heels into the backs of his knees, causing him to fall back. She scrambled out of his bed and ran to the door, trying to escape, but Edgar grabbed her hair and flung her onto the ground.

"Now Princess, you're just making it harder on yourself..." He circled her slowly, stroking her hair as he did so. Then he pushed her torso down so that she was laying on the floor. But doing so, he had made a grave error.

If you stand behind someone who is on their back, you run the risk of them swinging their legs up and kicking you in the face. Edgar forgot this momentarily, but was quickly reminded of it when Zelda's foot connected with his nose with a loud snap.

Zelda stood up and walked slowly over to where Edgar lay unconcious. She grabbed the curtain chain, flipped him over, and tied his hands behind his back. Then she went over to the door. It was locked. She limped back over to Edgar and rooted through his pockets, looking for the key. She found it and kicked him in the side. "That's for making me get blood on a perfectly good pair of shoes," She said, as she limped back to the door to unlock it.

She walked down to the throne room to alert the guards about Edgar. Link was there, asking the king where Zelda was. He sounded so worried. She limped into the throne room. "I'm alright. No need to worry," She said, walking to her throne. Link took one look at her and got a murderous glint in his eye.

"Who did this to you, Zelda?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"No need to be my Knight in Shining Armour this time, Link. I took care of it myself. Edgar is tied up in his room right now, and I sent some guards up there to take him to the dungeons," Zelda was completely unfazed by Link's temper.

The king was rather confused. "Link as in the Hero of Time, Link?" He asked.

"Yes," Zelda said and then she leaned up to whisper in her father's ear. "And he's the one I want to marry, daddy,"

"But what about that charming Amon fellow?" The king whispered back.

"Something came up with him and he had to leave immediately,"

"Ah, got it," The king leaned toward Link. "My daughter tells me that you two are toying with the idea of marriage...is this true?"

Link looked him straight in the eye. "Yes, your majesty. I would very much like to marry your daughter,"

"So you are both in agreement that you want to marry?" They nodded. "Very well. In three days time, there shall be a wedding. But, you must not see each other before the wedding. I shall have an escort meet you in the middle of the Market tomorrow after breakfast,"

Link bowed. "Thank you your majesty," he said. Then he turned and walked back to Maurus' house, feeling as though he was walking in the Sacred Realm itself.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: The wedding is going to be soon! Yay! After this one is done, I'm gonna need something else to write, so if you would please give me ideas, I'd greatly appreciate it! -flings triforce cookies to everyone- Review me loves! And for all of you people who are wondering why I'm updating so many times a day, here's an answer: I have SO much time, and before I started writing, I would wander about the streets of looking for some good fanfiction that updated a whole lot. I never found any, so I wrote this based on what I thought fangirl/boys would want.**


	5. Emyr

**A/N: Alrighty, people! I've chosen the ceremony that I want (Traditional Handfasting)! Yay for me! On with the story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 1080 and penguinolatino**

**(I had Zelda fight back because this takes place after OoT, so she spent a couple years as Shiek. I figured that she'd be able to do a bit of fending for herself.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Amon, Maurus, Edgar, Andrew, Carys, Eros and Emyr.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link stumbled out of Maurus' house to meet his escort to the castle. The young man was standing by the well in Hyrule Market, talking to Malon, who looked livelier than he had ever seen her before.

Link's escort noticed him walking up. "Ah, you must be Link! I'm Andrew," He extended his hand.

"Hello, Andrew, " Link shook his hand.

"Link? Is that really you?" Malon walked up to him and poked him, as if to make sure that he was tangible.

"In the flesh. And getting ready to get married!" He said, grinning gleefully.

"Good for you! I'm here to be Zelda's Maiden for the Ceremony." Malon grinned.

"We should probably be getting going. If we arrive late, Carys will have my head," Andrew looked nervously up at the castle.

They started up. "Who's Carys?" Link asked.

"Carys is the High Priestess," Andrew answered.

"And Eros is the High Priest," Malon said.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The king was in a panic by the time Link had arrived in the throne room. "I know that I said that you and Zelda were not to see each other before the wedding, but we have an emergency. Go up to Zelda's chambers immediately!" The king cried.

Link bolted to her chambers, hoping that something bad hadn't befallen his beloved. He opened the doors, and there Zelda stood, looking down at something on the carpet. She looked up, looking helpless. She pointed at the carpet in front of her.

There sat a small, chubby Gerudo baby, gurgling happily. It had a shock of orange hair and a beaky nose. It was Ganondorf.

Baby Ganondorf crawled over to Link's leg and hugged it, looking up at him in a joy that only very small children have when they know that you don't like them, and just want to make you uncomfortable. Link looked at baby Ganondorf, then at Zelda.

"How..?" He asked weakly.

"Ganondorf appeared in my room last night, and he just...changed. I'm not sure if this is one of his tricks or not..."

Link picked up the baby and held him up to his ear. Baby Ganondorf shrieked in delight and stole his hat. "Well, he's not ticking," Link said, trying to get his hat back.

Zelda smiled at their antics. "What are we going to do with him?" Baby Ganondorf was very good at playing keepaway.

Link sighed and ran a hand through his hair in irritation. "I don't know. Why don't we get in contact with Rauru. He might know what to do. In the meantime, we should change it's name," Baby Ganondorf pulled the hat onto his head and giggled at Link.

Zelda picked up the baby and gave Link his hat back. She sat down on her bed and balanced Ganondorf on her knees. She cocked her head as she thought of a name that would suit his child form better. Ganondorf watched her with wide eyes and cocked his head too, copying her. "Why not Emyr?"

"Sounds good," Said Link, leaning against the door. "Now how are we going to contact Rauru?" He asked.

"Use the Triforce," Zelda said simply, then closed her eyes and concentrated.

'_Like this, Link. Just say things in your head._' Zelda's voice filled Link's head. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

'_Like this?_' he thought back at her.

'_Just so. Now think of talking to Rauru._ _Rauru? Can you hear us?_'

_'What is it, my children?_' Rauru sounded very tired.

'_Ganondorf appeared in Zelda's room as a baby. What should we do?_' Link thought.

'_Take care of it until I can contact the other sages and get them all to the castle,_' Rauru thought back, then he severed the connection.

Link and Zelda looked at each other somewhat helplessly. Then a small voice filled their minds. '_I'm hungry,_' It said pitifully. They both looked at Emyr. He had a pitiful look on his face, and his stomach was gurgling.

"Well, _this_ should be fun..." Link said.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link and Zelda took Emyr down to the kitchens, but on the way down, they bumped into Impa. "I'll take the baby. You two have enough on your hands with the wedding, you don't need to be taking care of baby Ganondorf, too," She relieved Zelda of Emyr.

"We changed his name to Emyr," Zelda said.

Impa raised an eyebrow. "Getting a bit attached, are we?"

"A bit," Link said.

'_Link? Zelda? We have a problem_' Rauru's voice rang through their heads. '_All the Sages have been turned into babies,_'

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA!! Cliffie! What will become of the baby-fied Sages? And what of Baby Ganondorf? If you haven't read it already, go and read my angst-fic, Broken Hearts Don't Lie. I'll probably be updating again later today.**


	6. Finding The Sages

**A/N: So I went to the local Farmer's Market to sell some books. I spent 8 hours working and only earned $3.75 for my efforts...**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nintendo x Freak and paranoid scientist.**

**Discalimer: If I owned LoZ, I would be reclining on a big gold bed/throne and I'd be surrounded by fanboys feeding me fine Russian chocolate and fanning me with large feather fans.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_'Link? Zelda? We have a problem...All the sages have been turned into babies.'_

Link twitched. It was bad enough that he had to care for his arch-enemy turned baby, but now..? Then a thought struck him.

"Hey, Zelda? How come you haven't turned into a baby?" Zelda looked puzzled.

"I don't know. Since I am a sage, whatever spell was cast should have affected me, too,"

"It should have happened to me as well, being the sage of the Shadow Temple. Perhaps the enchantments on the castle prevented the curse from taking hold," Impa said. Emyr gazed blandly at the wall.

Zelda looked at Link. "We'd better go get the sages..."

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't say that..." Link said, grinning sheepishly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since Rauru was found in the Temple of Time, they decided to go to the Forest Temple first. Zelda held onto Link as he played the melody to warp them to the stone in front of the entrance. Sitting on the stump next to the stone, was a baby with green fuzz covering her skull. It was Saria. As Link stood over her, Saria glared up at him. '_Don't you dare laugh..._' Said an angry female voice in his head as he desperately suppressed the laughter that was trying to get out. He picked up Saria and handed her to Zelda, who then latched on to Link as they warped back to the Temple of Time.

Impa was waiting there with Emyr and several warm blankets for each of the sages. Saria's was green. Link and Zelda then warped to Death Mountain.

Baby Darunia was on a rock, teetering dangerously above lava and rocks. Link ran over and grabbed him before he could fall. '_Many thanks, Brother! When we are free of this curse, we shall have a big feast to celebrate!_' Link handed Darunia to Zelda and they warped back to the Temple.

At Lake Hylia, baby Ruto was swimming in the water. It was a bit more difficult to get her, because she was a tadpole, and wouldn't let Link catch her in one of his bottles until she had lured him into the water and had a good long look up his tunic. By the time he had come back up on land, he had one miffed princess and another very gleeful princess on his hands.

At the Spirit Temple, baby Nabooru was wailing as loud as her lungs allowed. She was perched atop the stone archway in front of the entrance to the temple. She didn't like being a baby again. Link ran up to the bean plant, avoiding the leevers and covering his ears. When he got to the top and jumped onto the arch, he faced a very difficult problem: Which was more important, his hearing or the baby? He solved this puzzle by holding the baby one handed, muffling her shrieks with his other hand and his shoulder. Zelda did the same when Link handed Nabooru to her, and then Link was faced with a more important problem: How was he going to play the Ocarina? He decided to let his eardrums suffer as he played the tune as fast as he could.

The Temple echoed with Nabooru's screams of fury as the trio made their decent from the sparkles of light that had transported them. Impa rushed over to comfort her. "What did you do to the poor thing?!?" she shrieked over the din.

"We didn't do to her. The curse did to her!" Link bellowed back.

Eventually, they got Nabooru comforted. With the three guardians using their instruments to play Zelda's Lullaby, the babies went to sleep quite easily. Then they started the difficult task of transporting the sleeping babies up to the castle without waking them. It was decided that Link would carry Ruto, Emyr and Rauru; Zelda would carry Saria and Darunia; and Impa would carry Nabooru. They got all of them up to the castle without much incident, besides Ruto attempting to break the bottle she was in to look up Link's tunic again.

After the babies were settled in cradles (or, in Ruto's case, an aquarium) in the Royal Nursery, Zelda and Link started out on Epona to see if they could get any hints on who cast the curse and how it could be broken. First they went to the Great Deku Tree. They were dismayed to find that it had turned into a small sapling. "The enchanter who cursed the sages is high up, but he cannot be seen by those pure of body and spirit," The Great Deku Tree said as they approached. "You are the only ones that can save the sages,"

The ride back to Hyrule was silent. Link and Zelda were contemplating what The Great Deku Tree had said to them. _'What did he mean by "high up"?'_ Link pondered to Zelda.

_'I'm not sure...but I don't like the sound of it. Maybe he means that he can fly? Perhaps he's one of the Byrds of legend!'_ Zelda thought back.

_'Byrds?'_

_'Yes, Hylians like us, but with wings. Legend says that they once ruled over all of Hyrule and Terminia, but one day they just...disappeared,'_

_'Creepy,'_

_'I know. What do you think he meant by "cannot be seen by those pure of body and spirit"?'_

Link coughed slightly and turned pink around the ears. Then he accidentally thought a rather graphic image at Zelda.

_'Oh,'_ Link could practically feel the warmth radiating from Zelda's cheeks at the moment.

_'It is a good thing we're on a horse,'_ He thought to himself. _'We don't have to worry about anything awkward happening,'_

Alas, just as he was thinking this, Epona got spooked by a small poe popping up and cackling. Since Link wasn't paying much attention to what was going on, his grip on the reins was loose, and he and Zelda fell off. Unfortunately for Link, they landed in a very compromising position, their faces inches apart.

Link turned scarlet. He got up, helped the princess up and ran off to get Epona. He could have just played Epona's song on his ocarina, but that would require staying there with the princess with all those...thoughts in his head. That wasn't gonna happen.

Zelda heard something behind her. She spun around. Nothing was behind her. Then she felt something crash into her from behind. Instead of falling, she stayed upright as whatever it was entered her body. Then she felt blinding pain as it took over her brain. She tried to scream, but her lungs weren't working properly. Soon, she blacked out. The being that possessed her smiled. _'Oh, Link...You have no clue what you've gotten yourself into...Nor will you...until it's too late...'_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: These cliffhangers are REALLY addicting...As for Ruto's looking up Link's tunic...Wouldn't all us fangirlies love to look up his tunic for a good long time? Most of us. Some of us would like to see our actual boyfriend things in various states of undress. -innocent grin- Thanks for all your reviews, people! It really got me writing!**


	7. Suicide and Storytelling

**A/N: S'up my bitches? I started a new story, Beneath The Hylian Moon. Go read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link returned, guiding Epona. He helped Zelda up on the horse, strangely quiet. Zelda chattered on for the rest of the ride, but Link only responded when he felt it was necessary. "...and I think that we should just give up on this quest to help the sages and get on with our wedding! Who cares that they're babies! They'll grow up again! And in the meantime, we'll only have to worry about ourselves!"

Link was shocked at this, but he didn't let it show. "You're right, Zelda. We should get on with our wedding," He said.

Behind him, Zelda smirked. _'Getting the Hero of Time to believe that I'm Zelda was easier than I thought!'_

Link was lost in thought. He was wondering what the Deku Tree meant about "impure in body and spirit" _'I wonder...would it work if I...no...It wouldn't...'_ They arrived at the drawbridge to Hyrule Castle. Link helped Zelda down, and looked at her intently. Something happened while he was away. Perhaps it was this thing that the Deku Tree was talking about...it would be a good chance to test his theory.

He accompanied Zelda up to the castle and went to find Impa. "There's something wrong with Zelda. I think she's been cursed!" He whispered to Impa, pretending to be very interested in what she was doing and trying to ignore the high thumps of Ruto's body on the glass of her aquarium.

"Impossible. She can't be cursed. The charms on her are too powerful. She might be able to be possessed, though..." Impa mused, while rocking Emyr and trying to get him to sleep.

"Only one way to find out," Link ran into Zelda's chambers, where she sat embroidering a handkerchief. She looked up as the door slammed open.

Her face brightened. "Oh, Link! I had the most marvelous idea for our wedding, we could...What are you doing with that dagger?"

Link had drawn the Kokiri sword, which was more like a long dagger to him now. Zelda's face turned pale as he gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands in front of him.

"No!" She screamed. But it was too late. He had driven the dagger through his stomach.

It was as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes. Standing where Zelda had stood was a small poe. It was the same one that had spooked Epona in the fields. Link removed the dagger and stowed it in his bag. Warm blood was gushing from the wound, but all he could think about was Zelda. He would save her even if it killed him.

He drew the Biggoron Sword and faced his foe, who had discarded Zelda's body now that Link could see it. Link swiped at the poe, but it flitted through the wall and was gone. Link walked over to where Zelda lay, checking to see if she was okay. She stirred slightly, then woke up.

Link was kneeling next to her, making sure she was okay. She smiled at him, then noticed that his face seemed deathly pale. Then she noticed the blood. She gasped and called for Impa in her head. Then she helped Link onto her bed. Impa hurried into the room, equipped with several potions. Link's head swam as they attempted to heal him, and then he blacked out.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Link was laying on a cloud. Three women were looking down on him. One had long red hair that she had let hang loose and wore a wrap that seemed to be made out of fire. Another had long blue hair that she had put up into a very intricate pattern of buns, braids and webs, and she wore a long dress that flowed like water as she shifted from foot to foot. The last one had short green hair and wore a short dress that seemed to be made of leaves. They were all barefoot.

"Greetings, Hero of Time," The one dressed in red said in a powerful voice.

"Where am I?" He was very confused and his memories seemed blurry.

"You're in the Sacred Realm," Said the one dressed in blue in a musical hum.

"Why?"

"You tried to kill yourself, don't you remember?" The green one spoke in a gentle, flute-like voice.

"No...I..." Then the memories came flooding back to him. "Oh, Goddesses, what have I done?"

"We appreciate you wanting to be formal, but please, there's no need," The blue one laughed out.

"Wha..?" Realization dawned on him. "You're the goddesses!"

Farore, the green one, giggled. "I see that Nayru's been neglecting you!"

"I have not!" Nayru grumped at Farore. "No more than you or Din have!"

"Ladies, please! We have a guest. Let's not be rude." Din thundered at her sisters.

"So I'm dead now?" Link sighed miserably.

"No, you're not. We just brought your soul up here to talk to you," Farore sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. "Don't fear, pet. You'll be back to your Princess soon. We just wanted to tell you about the poe that you saw,"

"What is it? Where is it? How do I kill it?"

"Don't rush so! That's the same attitude that got you into this situation. All your questions will be answered, but let us finish," Nayru chided him.

"This poe you saw is actually the ghost of a very powerful sorcerer. He was once the most powerful man in all of Hyrule. But one day, all that changed..."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: BUAHAHAHA!! I love cliffhangers. I'm going to try and work out a schedual for updating, since I now have three stories underway. I'll attempt to update at least one a day. Review me, people!**


	8. Scimitars and Shackles

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, loves! I've been really busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link was standing in a small cottage, where a young woman sat peeling potatoes. Someone knocked on the door, and she ran to answer it, beaming. A man stood there, holding his arm and limping in. Blood ran down his arm and face as the woman led him over to her vacated chair. She went over to a small cupboard and got some bandages, salve and potion.

"Drink this," She said in a voice racked with worry as she handed him the potion. He drank it thirstily and winced as she rubbed salve into his wounds.

"Why do they keep doing this? We aren't causing them any harm. We just want to lead a normal life!" He pounded his fist on the wooden table, causing the bowl of potatoes to jump.

"They just don't like us because they're afraid. They think that you'll hurt them. I would too if I didn't know better," She smiled softly at him and brushed a strand of dark hair out of his face. "Worst comes to worst, we can just move away. Start a new life. Like we did last time,"

"Fat lot of good that did..." The man grumbled. The woman kissed him on the cheek and moved towards the fire. She grabbed a bowl from next to the fireplace and put some delicious-smelling soup into it, then handed it to the man, who slurped it down ravenously. The couple sat talking for a while, then retired to bed.

_'This is where his life changed forever,'_ Nayru's voice echoed in his head.

Yells were heard from outside. Link looked through the window and saw torches being carried towards the small cottage. The mob surrounded the cottage, and one person piled straw against one of the walls. He watched, horrified as a torch twirled, seemingly in slow motion, and crashed down on the pile of straw. Soon, the wall was on fire, and the couple had woken up.

"Oh my god...They've surrounded the cottage. We can't get out!" The man said in a panic. "We'll have to rely on magic to escape!"

"Let me just grab a few things!" She called back as she rummaged about in drawers.

"Hurry up! We don't have much time!" He finished casting the spell and reached out a hand to his wife.

"I'm coming, love!" She started running out of the room. Then the roof collapsed on her. Link and the man both screamed as they heard the crunch of bones splintering. She was dead. Crying, the man jumped through the portal just before the roof collapsed on him.

Link was transported back to the Goddesses Domain. "After his wife died, he gave up living. When he was killed two years later, his soul, filled with hatred and anger, couldn't be put to rest. But it must be. Now that you can see him, you can lay him to rest." Farore handed him a scimitar, much like the ones used by the Gerudos. This blade, however, seemed to be made of light. "This is the Blade Of Light. If you even touch his ghost with this blade, his soul will forever be at rest, and the spells that he cast will be broken."

"What if I can't get close to him again?" Link asked, looking at the blade in awe.

"You will. We'll be watching you," The goddesses faded out of sight and Link blacked out.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"He's coming to!" Princess Zelda cried as she saw Link finally stir.

"What happened?" He asked tiredly, trying to sit up.

Zelda pushed his shoulders back onto the bed. "You nearly died. Impa and I thought that you..." She trailed off, looking at the floor.

"It's okay...I'm still alive, and I'm not gonna die until--OW!" Link had shifted slightly and was laying on something hard and rather uncomfortable. He pulled it out from under him and saw that it was the Blade Of Light, sheathed in a black leather scabbard with red leather trappings. "So it wasn't a dream..." He mused as Zelda gaped over the sword.

"How...where did you get that?" She asked

"Farore gave it to me. While I was out, The Godesses took my soul up to their domain and told me about the spirit that had possessed you. I have to hit it with this blade, and it will disappear forever..." Link leaned the scimitar against the wall next to his bed and tried to sit up again.

Zelda pushed him back down. "If you keep doing that, you'll re-open your wound. You have to stay in bed,"

"For how long?" Link groaned unhappily.

"For at least a week. You very nearly missed your vital organs, and you need to give yourself time to recover,"

Link growled in the back of his throat. Zelda was immensely turned on by this noise, but she didn't let it show. "We don't have that time, Zelda! I have to--"

"Save the world, play the hero and get the princess," Zelda smiled wryly at him. "But that will have to wait for a week,"

"But Zelda! I--"

"Do I need to get some shackles from the dungeon and shackle you to the bed?" She smirked at him.

He gulped. "No...I'll be good,"

"Are you hungry? I'll go and get us some food," She walked out of the room.

Link waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps, then he got up and slipped into his Goron's Tunic, since his Kokiri Tunic was ruined. He winced in pain as he moved his torso the wrong way, but he managed to get dressed and climb out of the window before Zelda had gotten back. Once his feet were firmly on the ground, he turned around.

And found himself face to face with an amused Zelda holding a pair of shackles and smirking at him.

"You," She drawled casually, "Are a _very_ naughty boy,"

_'Oh crap...'_ Link thought. Next thing he knew, he was back in his room, shackled to the bed and Zelda was standing over him, smiling merrily.

"I warned you!" She crowed in a sing-songy voice. "Now should I leave you here to rest, or take advantage of you in your injured state?"

"You should take advantage of me. I'm completely unable to resist," He said, grinning innocently up at her.

Zelda laughed. "No, I think I'll leave you here to rest. I'll take advantage of you later," she kissed him on the forehead and exited the room.

"Damn..." Link muttered under his breath.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Woo hoo! This one ends on a bit of a lighter note. I'll update BTHM later today if I have the time.**


	9. Fountains and Closets

**A/N: Look who's baaaaaaaack!! I'll prolly be uploading ANOTHER fanfiction, but this one is only partially written by me, so I don't have to pull my hair out panicking about not updating. Whee!**

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reminded me about the other characters, as I sort of forgot about them.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Link's week of bedrest was over. Zelda had stayed with him the whole time, only leaving when she knew that someone was watching over him so that she could get some sleep. He had attempted to wheedle Impa into locking her in her room so that she could sleep longer, but when he managed to do that, Zelda just escaped through the window.

Link got up, putting on the scabbard that held the Blade of Light. It was time to leave. He led Epona out of the stables and across the perfectly manicured lawn of the castle. "Link, wait!" He turned around.

Zelda was running towards him, something hanging from her clenched fist. "This will give you protection and heal minor wounds. But it helps prevent blood loss for any major wounds," She draped the necklace around his neck and put the star-shaped pendent down his tunic. She bit her lip and looked down at her hands, trying to contain her sorrow. "Can't I come with you?"

"Zelda, no," Link whispered. He held her head in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. 'I'll be back. I promise," He hugged her close.

"But what if you don't?" Zelda's voice trembled on the brink of tears. She looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you again!"

"Zelda, I--" He was very effectively silenced with Zelda's mouth. Then they heard a small popping noise. They broke apart and looked around for the cause of the noise.

Emyr was sitting in the grass about a foot away. He crawled over to Link's foot and hugged it, then looked up at him with watery eyes. _'Don't go...'_ Emyr thought at him, tears making their way down his chubby cheeks.

Link bit his lip and picked Emyr up. "I have to. If I don't, we could all be in danger," He explained to him.

Emyr grabbed the front of Link's tunic and put his head on his shoulder. Link sighed. "You two are just making it worse..." He said.

Emyr allowed Zelda to remove him from the front of Link's tunic. Link kissed Zelda on the cheek and ruffled Emyr's fuzz, then mounted Epona and took off at a gallop.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edgar looked out across the lawns of Hyrule Castle. His father would be coming to pick him up soon. He had shamed his father, and would be kept under house arrest until he had regained his father's trust. He noticed Zelda and some man standing together on the lawn. Then, the man got on a horse and galloped off. Then Edgar had an idea...He _would_ have Zelda, no matter what.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malon sat on the edge of the fountain in the castle's courtyard, dabbling her bare feet in the cool water. Her skirt was hiked up to a very unladylike length, but Malon didn't care. There wasn't anyone around, anyway. Or so she thought. She didn't even notice him walk up until he started talking.

"Malon?" Andrew walked up and sat down next to her on the side of the fountain.

"Andrew!" Malon hastily scooted her skirts farther down her legs.

"With the threat of the Poe, you shouldn't be out here unaccompanied. May I have the honor of being your escort?" He asked, smiling slightly.

Malon blushed. "You may," She grinned.

"So you live in Lon Lon ranch...What's it like?" He asked.

"Oh, it's great! It gets a bit lonely, what with it being just me, my dad and Ingo, but I have the horses for company," She said. "But the sunsets on the farm are really pretty..." She sighed wistfully and looked into the reflection of the sun in the water.

"I've always wanted to live on a ranch...But my parents didn't approve. They said that I had to follow in my father's footsteps and become a guard...and that was the last time I ever mentioned it to anyone..." Andrew looked sadly at the ground.

"Well, you can come and visit my ranch any time you like!" Malon looked at him from out of the corner of her eye.

"I'd like that," He said. They sat in awkward silence for a moment. "Soooo..." Andrew attempted to break the silence.

"I'm going to be going there later tonight, if you want to come. Talon and Ingo are out of town, so I have to take care of the livestock," Malon said.

"When are we leaving?" Andrew's eyes lit up eagerly.

Malon grinned. "We could go right now if you like," She said.

"I'll go get the horses!" He trotted off to the stables.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Before Link left town, he decided to drop in and see Maurus. Maurus greeted him with a blank stare. "I guess you've heard about the poe..." Link scuffed his boot on the floor.

"That I have. It will not be easy to defeat it, even with the legendary Blade of Light. You should have taken Shiek along with you," Maurus said to Link.

"How did you know about that?" Link asked.

Maurus sighed. "You're still just as clueless as when you first walked through my door, aren't you? Zelda has been visiting me for over a year! She told me everything,"

"Right, I should have--"

"Damn right, you should have!" Maurus growled. "Now march your pretty butt back up to the castle and invite Shiek along,"

Link grumbled and walked out the door. He left Epona tied up in front of Maurus' house and went trotting up to the castle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zelda walked along the corridor leading to the library, humming to herself. She was clad in a thin white nightgown and had a cup of Deku tea, fresh from the pot. She heard a light thump behind her and paused, listening intently. She didn't hear anything, so she shrugged it off and continued making her way to the library, intent on tucking Link out of her thoughts for the night. Then a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm snaked around her waist. She dropped her tea and started struggling for all she was worth. Her captor moved over to a nearby closet and dragged her in.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!!!!! Who could her captor be? Find out in the next installment of Two of Cups...**


	10. Nearly Tainted

**A/N: w00t w00t for another update from Two of Cups! Here's my plan, I doubt that you guys will like it though:**

**I shall update Two of Cups, then Beneath the Hylian Moon, then ToC again. If I can't finish a chapter, I stick with the chapter, which will undoubtedly cause delays.**

**Sorry if you don't like it! I like it, and I am the writer, so I am god over this small piece of the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Zelda felt a sharp pain as she struggled to get free. It felt suspiciously like a needle. After the needle was removed, Zelda's captor dropped her. She scrambled to her feet and turned to face her enemy.

Edgar stood across the room, smirking and holding a used syringe. "Hello, my love...What a nice closet this is...Very private too..." He sauntered closer, looking at her hungrily.

Zelda tried to attack Edgar, but for some reason, she just kept missing. "What did you give me?" She growled at him.

"Oh, just a little something to dull your reflexes. You won't need your reflexes with what we're going to be doing..." He slithered closer, running a finger down her cheek. Zelda shuddered and turned away. Edgar was not pleased with this. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall behind her, kissing her roughly.

_'LINK! HELP ME!'_ She screamed in her mind as Edgar started fumbling with the ties on her dress. She tried to kick Edgar again, but he had pinned her legs against the wall with his. She couldn't punch or shove Edgar away, his hands were around her wrists. Then she got an idea. She waited until Edgar pulled away from the kiss, then she slammed her forehead into his. Slightly dazed and very surprised, Edgar stumbled backwards. Zelda bolted for the door. Just as she was turning the handle, Edgar caught her around the waist and slammed her harder against the wall.

"That wasn't nice, lass...You must like it rough...Good thing, too...That's you you're going to get it," He smirked at her and kissed her again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_'LINK! HELP ME!'_ The words echoed through his head. They sounded like...ZELDA! Link charged over the well-manicured lawns of Hyrule Castle. He had heard about what Edgar had tried to do to Zelda, and he wasn't about to let him get away with it now. '_Where are you, Zelda? I'm coming to get you. Stay calm...If at all possible...'_ Soothing her would be hard. That could wait until later.

_'I'm in a closet near the library...Please hurry Link...'_ All the emotions that had been brewing had exploded. Link bolted through the castle, looking for the library's corridor. He found it. On the floor was a broken mug that looked as though it contained tea. He heard a small sobbing sound from the closet next to him. He threw open the door.

Edgar wasn't there. Zelda was shivering in a corner, wearing nothing but her thin sorquinie, holding her brused wrists, trying not to cry. Link rushed over to her.

"What happened?" He wrapped his cloak around her shoulders and held her close.

"I don't know...He was..trying to...and then he started screaming...and just disappeared..." Zelda clung to the front of his tunic, staring blankly at the wall. "Link he was...I...I'm sorry..."

"Sshh...It's ok...Everything's going to be okay..." He rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair. Link called to Impa with his mind. Within a few moments, she was there.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at a small charred spot on the closet floor.

"Edgar got out. He tried to rape Zelda, and she said that he just disappeared," Link didn't move from his position.

"Let's get Zelda up to her chambers..." Impa walked over to them, and attempted to help Link carry Zelda, but he wouldn't let her.

"I've got it..." He walked quickly over to the door, dipping slightly to open it. He carried Zelda all the way up to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He sat down next to her, stroking her cheek softly.

"I'll just go..." Impa walked out the door.

"How did you get here so fast?" Zelda pulled Link down and hugged him.

"I was already on my way up to the castle. I went to visit Maurus before I left, and he made me come back here. By the way, do you think that Shiek would be up to helping me save the world?"

"I think he'd love that," Zelda sighed happily and cuddled up closer to Link, who put an arm over her. They stayed like that the whole night, fast asleep and basking in each other's warmth.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Aaaand that's where I end it...**

**Just kidding!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Here we are!" Malon unlocked and opened the gate, then grabbed her horse's bridle. She looked up at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain...We might have to spend the night here..."

"Fine by me," Andrew said, dismounting and leading his horse through the gate. Malon shut the door behind them and Andrew followed her into the stables. They took the horses' tack off and hung it up, letting the horses into he stalls. When all the horses and cows were fed and watered, Malon took Andrew into the house.

"It's not much, but it's home," She started over to the stove to prepare dinner.

"I think it's great...How can I help with dinner?" Andrew asked, coming up behind her.

"You can cook?" Malon was surprised.

"I can cook, I can kill a man with one hit, and I can heal minor wounds!" He said proudly.

Malon laughed. "You can chop and fry the vegetables. I'll go and get the eggs. It's been ages since I've had a good omlette,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: And here's where I stop. I hope you liked it!**


	11. Doyle

**A/N: I got the idea for this chapter while reading a book about the most haunted houses in the world. More on this at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. You know the drill.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Edgar woke up in a small cell. His head was throbbing in pain, and he couldn't remember a thing. Then it started coming back to him. He had been trying to rape Zelda, then a bright light surrounded him and he had been transported here. From then on, everything was a haze. He assumed that he had blacked out after hath. He looked around at his surroundings. He had been laying on a small pile of moldy, damp hay. The cells next to him were empty, but the cell across from his housed what looked like a winged man. Odd. A door opened somewhere, and the clump of boots on stone echoed throughout the dungeon. A tall figure, clad in a long, black cape strode through the dungeon. He had on riding boots and black breeches. He was topless, and had long, gray hair that was tied into a ponytail. His hands were adorned with silver rings, and he had an old burn mark spread across his forearm.

"I've been watching you for some time, Edgar...I have decided to offer you the chance to join my forces. If you join, I'll give you anything you wish," The man murmured nonchalantly.

"How do you know my name...? And what are you trying to do?" Edgar was in awe at the figure.

"I'm trying to get rid of a certain someone by the name of Link. You know him. He's marrying the princess,"

"And I can have anything?"

"That's what I said,"

"Even the princess?"

"Even the princess. You can have her dead, alive, chained...however you like," a smirk danced across the man's lips.

"I'll do it!"

"Excellent," The man motioned the guard over to unlock the cell.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"That's not important. But you may call me Doyle. I shan't be needing your services at the moment...I will show you your quarters, and if you wish, I shall have a concubine sent up to your room,"

Edgar's eyes lit up with greed. "Can I have more than one?"

"You can have as many as you wish..." Doyle's eyes glowed red for a moment, then reverted to normal. Edgar didn't notice.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Link drummed his fingers on the horn of Epona's saddle, waiting for Zelda to come out so they could leave. He hummed an old Hylian lullaby softly and stared blankly at a tree.

"I'm ready," Zelda, dressed as Shiek walked over and took the reins of her horse, Philip, from Link's hand, snapping him out of his trance.

"Let's go then!" Link cried out as Shiek settled himself into Philip's saddle. Shiek grinned as Philip and Epona galloped off the castle grounds and out of Hyrule Market.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!! X( I really wanted to update, and I'm super tired. I'll get some more chappies uploaded later.**


	12. Fluff and Snuggles!

**A/N: So a LOT of drama has been going on in my life, and not the good kind. I'll just get to the story now...I'm referring to Zelda as Shiek, and referring to Shiek as a "she", just so you don't get confuzzled. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ, if I did, there would be some sexy guy that goes around topless and looks a bunch like Axel from KH2 that Link would go gay for. :)**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Darkness fell, and with it came the rain. Within a few moments of the storm, Link and Shiek were soaked to the bone. Link had left his hat at the castle, and his hair was sticking to his face. Shiek looked at him shyly. His eyes were closed as his face was tilted to the sky, letting the raindrops carress his face. Link shook his head and looked over at Shiek, grinning.

"As much as I love being freezing and wet, I think we should find some shelter for the night," Link said as Shiek shook herself out of her trance-like state. Shiek nodded. They rode for a few more minutes before spotting a suitable shelter for the night.

"What are those rocks over there?" Shiek asked as she wrung out her drenched top and hung it by the cheery fire that Link had gotten going in the small hut. "Ugh...my bandages are drenched! I was hoping they'd still be dry..." She looked down at the bandages that encircled her chest. So did Link. He blushed and looked out the window in a vain attempt to conceal it.

"I think they're gravestones..." Link peered out the window into the fog-like rain at the stones.

Shiek pulled out a (thankfully dry) plain beige top and pants that were very baggy and looked well-worn. She looked at Link. "Could you turn around?" She clutched the garments to her chest.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," Link turned and faced the wall.

Shiek gingerly unwrapped the bandages, hung them by the fire, doffed her tight Shiekah pants and slid into the baggy garments. "I'm done changing!" She was very comfortable in the dry clothes.

Link turned around and went to his saddlebags, then grabbed a pair of green pants out of his bag. He doffed his boots and tights, pulled on the pants, then doffed his tunic. He put all of these near the fire to dry. Then he stretched and sat down next to the fire. Throughout this regime, Shiek had been watching him like a hawk. That was blushing.

Then Link noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"You...I..." Shiek sighed. "Nothing,"

Link quirked an eyebrow at her and scooted closer to her. Then he held his arms out to her. She slid into his warm embrace and rested her head on his slightly cold and damp, but still comfortable bare shoulder. Link put an arm under her legs and set her on his lap, then moved backward so his back was resting on the wall of the hut. "Goodnight, princess," He murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Link," Shiek responded.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Shiek wriggled in her sleep, snuggling her head closer to her pillow. It smelled strangly of Link. She made a small noise in the back of her throat and snuggled even closer. Then her pillow...moved? _'It must be my imagination. Pillows don't move,'_ she though sleepily. She inhaled Link's scent again and decided that it was time to get up. She stretched widely and felt her arm connect with something that felt like skin. She jumped up very quickly and saw Link. He was awake and smirking evilly at her.

"Good morning, princess!" He said cheerily. Shiek mock glared at him.

"You could have woken me up..." She grumbled.

"What, and miss you snuggling up against me and smelling me? Never!" Shiek pouted at him.

"I thought I was back in bed and you were my pillow..." Link chuckled at her.

"I'll go and get breakfast. When we finish, we can get back on the road," And with that, Link left the hut.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: AWWW!! Wasn't that cute? Not very forwarding to the plot, but sometimes we just need pure fluff to help us get over our woes. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update again very soon! I promise! COOKIES FOR ALL!! -throws cookies to her readers-**


	13. Kali

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my beloved friend Maggie. Without her, I would have never had the kick in the pants to write this chapter. Although she stole Tyler away from me (sort of) I love her to itty bitty bits. D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LoZ.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shiek and Link were far away from where they started in the morning, and the sun was setting. Link turned to Shiek to ask her a question, but before he had opened his mouth, a black cloud decended upon them, and they were whisked away to a dungeon somewhere, without their horses. A tall, gray-haired man stood in the corner, outside the bars, leaning casually against the wall. He was garbed in riding boots, black breeches and a long, black cloak. He had scars all up and down his arms, and many silver rings adorned his hands.

"Thank you for dropping in," Doyle smirked at his own joke. "My name is Doyle, and you are Link, the Hero of Time and wielder of the Master Sword, are you not?" Doyle slipped over to the bars of the cell and grabbed Link by the neck, squeezing just hard enough to make it difficult for him to breathe. "Not exactly what I would call 'hero material'..." He said, giving Link a quick once-over. Then he released Link and turned his attention to Shiek.

"And princess Zelda herself!" He said, waving a hand over her and turning her head bandages to dust. "What an honor," He said, bowing mockingly. "It is quite a coincidence that you should come by...you see, I have something of yours that I took from you long ago...you didn't even know you had it...And neither did he," He said, with a pointed look at Link. "I suppose I should let you see it...but I wager that you're tired from your long journey. Rest up, my dears!" And with that he left the dungeon, cackling.

"What was that about?" Link was very confused. He glanced over at Zelda, who looked very pale. "Zelda, are you okay?!?" Link ran over to her and helped her sit down. "What's wrong?"

Zelda looked forlornly at Link, who looked incredibly worried about her. "Nothing...I-it's nothing..."

_"It's nothing..."_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Doyle waltzed into his study, very much pleased with what had gone on that day. He sat down at his desk and took out a small crystal orb. Inside that orb was a tiny fetus, still alive, but frozen in time. He gazed at it a while, smirking. Then he put it back in his desk and grabbed his knitting. He decided that he would knit himself a new bedspread.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Zelda had curled up in a corner and shooed Link away almost an hour ago. Link was sitting in the opposite corner, leaning up against the bars of the cage. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the small rustling from behind him, nor did he hear the ticking noises that were getting closer. He didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the room until something tapped him on the shoulder.

He whirled around as fast as he could while sitting down and found himself face to face with a very large, furry, black cat, with very reptilian tail and feet.

"Stop staring at me, it's very rude," It said indignantly. "I'm Kali," It swished its tail patiently.

"I-I'm Link..." Link was slightly hypnotized by the swishing movements of the cats scaly tail.

Kali sniffed the air. "Your mate has lost something very dear to her...She has only figured it out..." She said thoughtfully.

"Do you know what it is?" Link asked desperately.

Kali sniffed again. "She doesn't wish you to know,"

Link sighed heavily. "I figured that..." He said sadly.

"Do not despair, human, I'm sure she has good reason," Kali soothed.

**oooooooooooooooooooo Much Later oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Zelda had emerged from her corner and crawled over to Link and Kali. She and Kali were introduced, and the trio had fallen asleep. Then Doyle strode in. Kali was the first up, and she jumped to her feet, hackles up and growling.

"Ah, Kali...I see you've been fraternizing with my prisoners. Glad to see you having a good time, even though Kama met his end..." Doyle frowned thoughtfully. "Such a pity...Oh, well," Link and Zelda had woken up by this time, and Doyle turned his attention to them. "Good morning, loves, I trust you had a good sleep! I would like you to meet someone..." He whipped out the crystal orb with the fetus in it. "Link. Zelda. Meet your daughter,"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!! Muahaha! I fugging love cliffhangers. I'm sorry it's short, but I really wanna go and knit some more...Yes, I made Doyle have one of my hobbies. X3 Just so you know, Kali and Kama are both names from Hindu Mythology, Kali being the fierce, destructive side of the wife of Shiva, and Kama being the god of love. Review for me, peeps! My birthday is in 12 days!!!**


	14. Edgar Returns

**A/N: I GOT 50 REVIEWS!! w00t! I dedicate this chapter to all of you who have ever reviewed me. For all of you who have thought of reviewing me, GO FOR IT! X3 I LOVE YOU ALL! ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned LoZ, It'd be very different. For one thing, there'd be more dirty jokes regarding Link and his "sword". :D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"WHAT?!?" Link was shocked. "How...?" Then it hit him. The night before he left, that night that was 2 long years ago, he and Zelda had spent the night together. She had asked him to be her first...The two lovers had spent the night wrapped up together, a tangle of sweaty, passionate limbs, staring into each others eyes until dawn. Then Link had kissed his princess and departed...

"If you're wondering how I managed to get it...You might want to ask Kali..." Doyle smirked and departed in a puff of smoke, taking the child with him.

"Kali?" Link asked, looking at his new-found friend.

Kali looked uncomfortable. "Yes?" She asked warily.

"What did you do?" Link's tone dropped dangerously.

"He asked me to fetch the child of The Hero of Time and The Princess of Hyrule...I had to...He would have killed my mate, Kama...He did that anyway...Now I only have one thing that can be taken from me, and he has yet to find it..." Kali trotted slowly over to the pile of hay, and dug around a bit until she found what she was looking for. She trotted back, a small gob of fur and scales in her mouth. She put it down near the bars of the cage. "My son, Tama," Tama gave a small yip of glee and tottered shakily over to the bars of the cage, then stared up at Zelda with big, blue eyes. His tail snapped around wildly, giving away his joy at seeing new people as he jumped shakily around the cage.

"How did you get it without hurting Zelda?" Link asked.

"That's not your daughter. I got your daughter's soul, but I couldn't bring myself to give it to that wicked man. That is a soul that I found on the way back. The mother did not want it, so I harvested it with these..." Kali unsheathed wicked-looking black claws. "These claws allow my kind to separate souls from the bodies, or restore souls to the bodies..." Kali retracted her claws.

"So where's my daughter's soul?" Zelda asked, giving Kali a death-glare.

"Right here," Kali said, as she turned over her right paw. A small, white speck of light appeared over her paw.

The sound of heavy boots on stone rang through the dungeon, and Kali quickly hid the soul wherever it had come from. A pair of armed guards strode into the hallway and one of them unlocked and opened the door. The other one clomped into the cell and grabbed Zelda. Link sprang up to help her, but was knocked into the wall. His brief meeting with the wall knocked the breath out of him, and he tried to get up, gasping, but became dizzy and collapsed. Zelda struggled to get loose, but her captor was too strong. Link watched, helpless as his love was carried up the stairs to the unknown.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"LET ME GO!!" Zelda cried furiously, trying in vain to attack her captors. The guards did nothing, but tighten their grip on her arms. Suddenly they stopped at what seemed like a dead end. Then, the "dead end" opened to reveal a large, red room that seemed to be covered entirely in silk and velvet. The guards flung Zelda in unceremoniously, and the door creaked shut.

"Ow..." Muttered Zelda, rubbing her forearms. It then came to her attention that she was not alone.

There were about 50 other women in there, of various ages and in various states of undress. All of them were looking at Zelda.

"Well, look what the wolfos dragged in..." A slim, corset-clad red-head drawled sarcastically from the corner.

"Don't be so harsh, Bahrah!" An extremely curvy blond snapped back. She then turned her attention to Zelda. "Don't mind her, dear. She's just jealous because she's the only one who hasn't ridden the new master yet,"

"Ridden the...?" Zelda's face paled as she realized that these women were prostitutes.

"What was his name...I can't for the life of me remember..." The curvy blond rambled to herself. "Edmund...Edward...Ed...something..."

"Edgar?" Zelda asked.

"That's the one! Edgar!" The curvy blond looked pleased with herself. "He sent us orders saying that he was going to send us a new girl! He wanted you to come and see him after we get you ready! Aren't you lucky! Not many girls got to see The Master their first try! Mostly we had to work our way up starting with the guards...Oh, dearest me! I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Adeline,"

"You speak of Edgar as if he's a good man! Why is this?" Zelda asked, very pale and feeling faint.

"He knows how to treat his women! He's so kind and tender..." Adeline continued. Zelda shuddered as memories came rushing back. "But enough chit-chat! Let's get you ready for him!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where do you think they took her?" Link asked.

"Stop fretting, human. Your mate will be back," Kali was slightly uncomfortable about telling Link where Zelda was.

"Yes, but what if she doesn't?!? What if they kill her?!? What if they rape her?!?" Link's brow furrowed as he became more and more worried. As he was twiddling his thumbs, trying not to panic, his eye fell on a piece of metal, barely covered by straw. Link grabbed it up and examined it. It was a file. He looked at the file, then ant the bars. He grinned as an idea formed in his head, then he walked over, sat down and started filing away at the bars.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Princess Zelda examined her reflection. Adeline and Bahrah and many other girls had been hard at work cramming her into her outfit and putting make-up on her face. All in all, she didn't look half bad!

She was dressed in a black corset that was decorated with silver chains. Her skirt (if you could call it a skirt, it was mostly slits) was made of the same type of chain. Her hair was wound up in a very complicated updo, and her makeup was dark and cloudy.

"It's time for you to go in and meet Edgar," Adeline said. The door opened and showed a group of guards waiting to escort her.

Zelda decided it was best not to fight, and went along willingly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! XC But I have a muse, and have planned the rest of my story. I promise that I'll update again soon!**


	15. AUTHOR'S RETURN!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in freakin' forever! It will please you to know that I have the final chapter in the works, and it should be posted before the 27th of this month! I thank you all for reading and commenting on my work, and I would like to announce that after I finish the last chapter of ToC, I will be starting a new fic, featuring AU Link and Zelda. Now for a fun little contest!**

**You get to name the next fanfiction! Just comment on ToC with the suggested title, AIM me at onyxdispair, or Yahoo me at , or e-mail me at . The winner will get a shout out in the first chapter! ;D**


End file.
